Un día tranquilo
by Hatoko Nara
Summary: Hinata está disfrutando de un día de soledad y tranquilidad en su casa, hasta que llega Naruto y la sorprende saliendo del baño con nada más puesto que una toalla.


**UN DÍA TRANQUILO**

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

0000000000

En la soledad de su casa se sentía feliz. Sus padres habían salido de paseo junto a su hermana, su primo estaba en casa de uno de sus amigos y las empleadas tenían el día libre.

Hinata siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona tímida, pero a la vez muy amable y tranquila, por eso le alegraba estar al menos una vez sola en su casa. Hanabi, su hermana era muy ruidosa, escuchando a todo volumen la música que le gustaba, que por cierto no coincidía con la suya y su madre, apasionada a las manualidades, oía a viva voz cada programa de radio y televisión donde explicaran cómo hacer artículos para el hogar o cómo cocinar con creatividad; sin olvidar que le encantaban las fiestas por lo que planeaba, en voz alta, todo lo que se le ocurría para sus reuniones y andaba de acá para allá organizando todos los detalles. Su primo, Neji, era generalmente muy tranquilo pero cuando llevaba a sus amigos toda la serenidad se transformaba en descontrol; su padre era muy serio y no se permitiría importunar a los demás con cualquier ruido que considerara escandaloso, pero no hacía nada por remediar el que los demás –entiéndase su esposa, hija y sobrino- provocaran.

Así, Hinata había rechazado la idea de ir a pasear con sus padres y su hermana menor para tener todo un día lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Ya lo tenía planeado, tomaría un baño relajante durante una hora con agua caliente y velas, escucharía música clásica y terminaría de leer la novela que recién había comprado.

Se levantó temprano, comió algo de fruta y se dirigió al jardín para practicar algo de yoga y pilates. Cuando se sintió contenta con su actividad física, preparó todos los detalles para su baño relajante y estuvo allí hasta que terminó de escuchar el lago de los cisnes y la bella durmiente. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el Ipod a todo volumen comenzó a practicar los pasos de ballet que recién había aprendido por todo el corredor mientras llegaba a su habitación.

Y tan inmersa estaba en su actividad que no vio por dónde iba y se chocó con algo que la hizo retroceder con fuerza. Se sintió halada del brazo y luego cayó hacia delante bruscamente pero sin hacerse mucho daño.

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo sorprenderse más al ver que estaba encima de Naruto, uno de los amigos de su primo de quien ella estaba "secretamente" enamorada. Con el susto inicial dio un gritillo ahogado, se aferró a su toalla, que por suerte no se cayó y se puso de pie con agilidad para salir corriendo a su habitación, sin embargo, el joven fue más ágil y la tomó del brazo nuevamente para no dejarla ir.

Neji había vuelto a su casa junto con su amigo para prestarle los apuntes del día anterior ya que Naruto había estado en un torneo de baloncesto y se perdió todas las clases. El primo de Hinata se quedó en la cocina buscando algo de comida mientras su amigo subía por los cuadernos.

Naruto subió con toda confianza pues visitaba la casa desde que era un niño y aún así se perdía cada vez que iba; la mansión de los Hyuga sí que era grande. Se dejó guiar entonces por su intuición y llegó a un pasillo desolado, del cual iba a retroceder pero en ese instante y como si de un hada se tratara, salió Hinata, la prima de su amigo. Se sonrojó al instante al ver que iba sólo con toalla y se maravilló al verla bailando ballet, moviendo su cuello y manos con elegancia y sus pies con agilidad y gracia.

Tan estupefacto estaba ante el espectáculo que no previó que la joven haría un movimiento largo que les provocaría un accidente. Fue así como ambos terminaron en el piso, con Naruto sumamente sonrojado y mudo, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Cuando Hinata se levantó lista para irse, por impulso, Naruto la frenó, no consentiría que se fuera, quería tenerla con él un rato más…

- Naruto kun… -Murmuró

- No sabía que practicabas ballet

- D-Des-de hace 10 años -respondió ella tartamudeando. La cercanía del joven la ponía sumamente nerviosa

- Se te da muy bien ¡Felicitaciones! -Le dijo él enérgicamente

Hinata se sonrojó ampliamente y bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Naruto no pudo evitarlo y la tomó del mentón para levantarle el rostro, pero no sabía que al verla, con los ojos brillando, las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos, se dejaría guiar por otro impulso: besarla. Fue un mero contacto, un roce inocente de labios entre dos personas que en su juventud apenas comenzaban a conocer por su propia experiencia las expresiones del amor.

Al separarse, Naruto la abrazó tiernamente y ella hizo lo mismo, con el corazón desbocado latiéndole a mil y las ideas revueltas.

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que el grito de un hombre los hizo brincar y separarse inmediatamente.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi prima! -Neji llegó en un instante a donde se encontraban ellos y tomó a su amigo de la camisa.

Entre gritos y tartamudeos por parte de uno y de otro le explicaron al recién llegado lo que había pasado -omitiendo la parte del beso, por supuesto- haciendo que todo se calmara.

Entre miradas furtivas, los dos jóvenes se despidieron y Hinata corrió a refugiarse en su habitación para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. La mirada de Naruto prometía muchas cosas y con ese pensamiento su corazón volvió acelerarse.

Y una vez recostada en su cama y con la mente revuelta, pensó que aunque no había tenido ni de cerca el tiempo tranquilo que había planeado, de ahora en adelante preferiría los días agitados.


End file.
